Curiosité et aveux
by misro
Summary: Morgan est mal dans sa peau pour une raison osbscure. Reid va donc devoir le forcer a avouer le contre de son problème, sans se douter une seconde que cela aura des répercussions sur sa propre vie, et ses sentiments. YAOI Reid x Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Misro.

**Titre :** Curiosité et aveux.

**Couple** : Spencer x Morgan

**Histoire** : Morgan est de mauvaise humeur, ces temps-ci. L'équipe décide donc d'envoyer le Dr Reid pour trouver l'origine de son mal, mais la curiosité du jeune homme va déclancher quelque chose plus profond, quelque chose que cache le beau métis.

**YAOI. P.s : **c'est ma première fic avec ces personnages, j'espère ne pas trop faire de Hors sujet avec leurs caractères respectifs :) ! ENJOY LE PREMIER CHAPITRE

**

* * *

**

**« _A l'_**_**origine**** de ****toute ****connaissance****, nous ****rencontrons**** la ****curiosité**** . Elle est une ****condition ****essentielle**** du ****progrès**_**_. _»**

**[Alexandra David-Neel]**

**

* * *

**

_**Curiosité et aveux.**_

Le jeune homme avait toujours aimé lire à l' envers. Dans les romans, les journaux, les codes, il y avait tellement de messages codés par ce simple phénomène qu'il adorait se pencher dessus. Certaines phrases anodines se révélaient donc porteuses d'un secret, alors que d'autres étaient parfaitement similaires.

« Vous saviez que _Elu par cette crapule _donne la même chose à l' envers ?

-Non, beau gosse, mais à vrai dire, je pense qu'on s'en fiche. »

Le génie fronça les sourcils, et baissa sensiblement la tête. Il ne voulait qu'alléger l'atmosphère. Garcia roula des yeux, et tendit une sucette violette au jeune homme qui l'accepta d'un air coupable.

« Morgan, mon chou, ne t'en prends pas a Reid, d'accord ? Tu es d'une humeur de chien depuis bientôt deux semaines, alors au lieu d'agresser tout le monde, tu pourrais peut être nous en parler, non ? »

JJ trouva l'expression bien trouvée. En vérité, elle comme le reste de l'équipe mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi le beau métis cherchait à mordre quiconque l'approchait. S'était-il cassé les dents sur une conquête ? C'était bien possible, après tout, bien que le don de séduction de l'agent ai fait ses preuves. Mais Morgan haussa péniblement les épaules, et annonça qu'il partait pour la salle de sport. Son départ laissa un silence des plus désagréable.

« Personne ne veut aller lui parler ? Reid ?

- Je ne veux pas être lapidé par les brutes qui font du sport, ronchonna le génie en observant sa langue colorée dans son portable, Garcia, tu sais que les colorants de cette sucette sont… »

JJ lança innocemment que le jeune homme semblait être le plus proche de Morgan, et que, par conséquent, c'était a lui de l'aider.

« …Statistiquement, je ne suis pas le plus proche. En fait je… »

Il fut simplement mit dehors par Prentiss, qui ne supportait pas les bavardages du génie. Garcia lui jeta un regard en coin, alors que Rossi se rongeait tranquilement un ongle, tripotant sa tasse de café.

« Vous croyez qu'on a bien fait ? Je veux dire, on le jette dans la gueule du loup, là.

-C'est Spence, argumenta JJ, jamais Morgan ne s'énervera contre lui. Ou pas beaucoup, en tout cas. »

Garcia croisa les bras, boudant. Elle n'aimait pas manœuvrer ses amis de cette manière, mais JJ avait raison, spencer ne craignait rien, et Morgan avait vraiment besoin de s'exprimer.

"..."

« Excusez-moi…Excusez-moi… »

Reid transpirait de peur devant tous ces mastodontes bodybuildés qui lui souriaient méchamment sur son passage. Allaient-ils le manger ? Reid y croyait presque. Ses yeux affolés cherchaient le grand métis. Pas du côté des salles de frappe, ni des tapis roulants… Bon sang, ou était-il ?

« Alors princesse, on s'est perdu ? »

Une armoire à glace lui fit de l'ombre. Reid se sentit comme fondre de honte devant les muscles que l'homme arborait. Le brun remit une mèche derrière son oreille, et balbutia qu'il cherchait Morgan. Le métis devait forcément être connu.

« Aaah, c'est toi, sa nouvelle copine c'est ça ? »

L'autre se pencha un peu plus pour bien lui montrer sa supériorité, et Raid grimaça devant son odeur de sueur.

« Etant donné que Morgan représente un hétérosexuel a l'acitivité développée, les statistiques présentent que… »

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Reid partait dans de grands discours sur la présumée sexualité de son collègue. Vaguement agacé, il allait le bousculer pour lui faire peur, quand une voix bien connue du génie se fit enfin entendre :

« Reid ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, bon sang ! »

Le génie ignora la colère qui perçait dans le ton de son ami, et se précipita a ses côtés. Morgan, vêtu d'un short et d'un débardeur moulant, était plus séduisant que jamais. Reid marqua un temps d'arrêt devant sa peau luisante, ses tatouages délicieux, cette force animale qu'il dégageait. Puis, dans un murmure, il le supplia de l'emmener loin d'ici. Le métis haussa les épaules, serra la main de l'armoire a glace, et partit en direction des douches, le jeune homme sur les talons.

« Reid, ne me dis pas que tu es venu faire du sport, je ne te croirais pas.

-Je suis venu au nom de l'équipe. On veut savoir ou se situe ton problème. »

Reid ne réalisa pas a quel point sa phrase manquait de tact. Mais le métis avait comprit l'idée. Ils s'inquiétaient, et le génie était la proie idéale.

« Tu réalises qu'ils se sont servit de toi, là, quand même ? »

Le brun lui offrit un doux sourire, puis couina en voyant le métis se mettre nu. Rouge vif, il se détourna d'un mouvement vif, l'épiderme révolté. Le rire de Morgane le fit rougir encore plus.

« Monsieur est décidemment bien prude ! Bon, je prends ma douche et on en reparle. »

Reid se mit en tailleur sur le banc inconfortable, et sans vraiment le vouloir, se mit a imaginer Morgane sous sa douche. Quel corps de rêve il devait posséder. Le jeune homme soupira, posant son menton au creux de sa main. Oui, un corps chocolat, tout en muscle, doux et chaud. Reid se trouva subitement laid, fragile et détestable.

« Bon, alors. On disait ?

-Wouahou, ça c'est de la douche-express. Tu savais que la plupart des gens ne… »

Reid eut une moue d'excuse devant la grimace du métis. Bon, on verrait ça plus tard.

« Tu ne te rhabilles pas ? »

Morgan n'aimait pas les vêtements en général. Il s'y trouvait serré, gêné. Uniquement vêtu d'un boxer moulant, il s'installa en face du génie qui évitait de le regarder.

« Alors, beau gosse, on veut savoir ce qui me tracasse ? Tu n'as pas encore deviné ?

-Et bien, ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas une ou deux hypothèses…

-Je t'écoute. »

Morgan, goguenard, se renversa dans sa chaise. Le petit brun, coinçant derechef une mèche derrière son oreille, se mit a parler. Un conflit familial ? Un enterrement ? Un problème de santé ? Tout y passa. Au bout d'un certain temps, Reid, suspicieux et réfléchissant a toute allure, cessa ses spéculations. Morgane, presque déçu, éclata cependant d'un grand rire en secouant la tête, et contourna son ami pour récupérer un tee-shirt propre. Il ne vit pas la petite lueur apparaître dans les yeux clairs de son ami.

« …Ou bien, si je rejoins le sentiment général, je dirais que tu t'es fais éconduit pas l'une de tes cibles. »

Reid s'autorisa un petit sourire en voyant que le métis s'était arrêté en plein mouvement. Dereck se tourna vers lui, interdit, les sourcils levé.

« Comment ça, le sentiment général ?

-Ou l'opinion générale, c'est pareil.

-J'ai bien compris, Einstein ! Ce que je demande c'est…

-Alors c'est ça ? Une nana te résiste, et monsieur boude ? »

Jamais Morgan ne vit son ami éclater d'un rire aussi enfantin. Il se rappela a cet instant a quel point Reid était novice en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses, le désir, les ruptures. Il soupira, enfila le vêtement qui se plaqua instantanément à ses pectoraux. Reid se calma peu à peu.

« Bon. Alors c'est ça ? Depuis quand recule-tu devant quelqu'un qui te résistes ? »

Sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, Reid ressentait comme une petite piqure dans l'abdomen au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de la future ex petite amie de Morgan. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce sentiment inconnu.

« Je l'aime. C'est différent. »

L'air manqua dans les poumons du brun qui toussota peu discrètement. Il garda ses yeux bien fixé sur ses genoux, alors que la petite phrase tambourinait dans sa tête, sous sa peau, le rendant inapte a une quelconque réflexion. Morgan observa la position prostrée que son ami arborait, remonta son jean noir, et sans le fermer alla se mettre a genoux devant lui. Ainsi positionné, il arrivait juste a sa hauteur, sachant que l'autre était toujours assit sur le banc.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire qu'aimer ?

-Etre aimé en retour ?

-Non, crétin, savoir que c'est un amour a sens unique. Voilà, t'es content, beau gosse ? Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je fais la gueule. »

Il allait se redresser, mais soudain le brun posa ses deux mains, terriblement petites, sur son avant bras musculeux. Les pupilles dilatés, une mèche retombant a côté de son nez, il arborait un rougissement coupable du a la curiosité qui le dévorait.

« Qui-est ce ? Décris-la-moi. Je la connais ?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-Ce n'est pas le seul que je possède. Dis-moi ! »

Morgan tendit la main, arrangea les cheveux du brun avec un léger sourire, et murmura qu'il ne pouvait pas. Que cela n'avait aucun sens. Qu'il briserait trop de chose pour au final être au pied du mur. Le regard du génie est insistant.

« Oh ! C'est…C'est une fille de l'équipe, hein ? Oh je le savais, je le savais je le… »

Les deux mains chocolats stabilisent son visage, et Morgane grogne qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela. Qu'il fait fausse route. Il baisse les yeux, s'étire, et laisse Reid planté la. L'autre se lève aussitôt, bouleversé par un secret qu'il ne connaît pas encore.

« Arrête, ça me tue, tu sais bien a quel point je veux tout savoir, c'est comme ça je… Morgane, s'il te plaît, je… Je veux savoir.

-Et pourquoi tu veux ? A quoi ça t'avancera, hein ? »

Reid ouvre furieusement la bouche, la referme, grimace, rougit, détourne les yeux. Morgan observe le manège avec un air interrogateur. Le jeunot semble gêné pour une raison obscure, mais le métis ne s'en formalise pas. Jamais Reid ne saura qui c'est. Evidemment. Ce serait trop facile.

« Tu es en train de te pourrir, Morgan, de te faire du mal, on le sait tous ! Si tu ne veux pas me dire son nom, tu peux au moins me parler d'elle… »

La trêve semble charitable. Reid a mal au cœur. Morgane ose ricaner :

« Si tu le veux tant que ça ! J'accepte. Ce soir, je viens chez toi, tu prépares a manger, et en échange je te larguerais quelques infos. »

Il part, lui conseillant au passage de partir par la sortie de secours. Reid le regarde s'en aller, de cette démarche fluide, féline, et un étrange soupire lui fait s'asseoir. Il a très envie d'être plus intime avec Morgan, et ces révélations y participeraient. Pourtant, connaître le physique de la demoiselle le révulse fortement. En sortant, il se tapit contre le mur pour ne pas croiser l'armoire a glace, et se promit de ne jamais revenir dans cette salle de torture.

"..."

« Comment ça un rendez-vous galant avec mon Dereck ?

-Garcia, s'il te plait… »

La blonde explosa de rire devant l'air déconfit du génie. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, et lui demanda simplement de lui rapporter tout détail intéressant concernant le problème du métis.

« C'est un prétendu amour a sens unique. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air du tout combatif. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. »

Garcia, souriant doucement, murmura que Morgane était peut être tombé sur quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qu'il ne voulait pas froisser. Quelqu'un de fragile comme un papillon.

« Les papillons ne sont pas si fragiles ! Tu sais que…

-Reid. Mon ange, ce que je cherche a te dire, c'est que… Comment dire… Que Morgan est _amoureux_. Et que c'est dur pour lui de…De faire face a ça .

-Ah. »

La blonde soupira en réalisant que le jeune homme n'avait strictement rien comprit. Le génie était trop peu social pour pouvoir s'immiscer dans le monde relationnel. Mais cela arriverait, tôt ou tard, avec ou sans aide. Garcia, une main toujours posée sur le clavier de l'un de ses innombrables bébés informatiques, lui demanda s'il allait réellement lui concocter un petit repas.

« Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Je comptais l'inviter au restaurant, mais ce sera plus intime a la maison. »

Reid parlait comme un adolescent. JJ, a quelques mètres de la, fut choquée par ses mots. Comment le jeune génie faisait-il pour ne pas sentir tous ces sentiments qui dégoulinaient de ses propres mots ? Le brun désirait ardemment une _intimité_ avec le métis, cela crevait les yeux.

« Je vais rentrer commencer à préparer, a demain. »

Il souhaita une bonne soirée à la cantonade, et partit de son petit pas trottinant. JJ s'avança prudemment vers la blonde :

« C'est moi ou…

-Ce n'est pas toi. La soirée va être explosive. Bon sang, comme je regrette de ne pas avoir mit de caméra chez Spence !

-Il les aurait vues. »

JJ sourit dans sa barbe. Cette curiosité propre au jeune homme était parfaite. Ils allaient enfin progresser. Enfin, si Morgan ne se braquait pas, et que le brun faisait un effort de compréhension. Evidemment.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre, je posterais le second dans peu de temps :)

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

MERCI beaucoup pour vos reviews (L) ça fait chaud au coeur.

CHAPITRE DEUX.

* * *

« Entre, c'est ouvert ! »

Morgan poussa la porte, et toutes ces conceptions sur l'appartement du génie s'effondrèrent comme un château de carte. Bien que la décoration soit moderne, elle était également chaleureusement, et de très bon goût. On aurait juré que le jeune homme n'était pas célibataire. Des tableaux, conçus par Reid lui-même, représentant une force cosmique impossible a saisir pour la plupart des humains, trônaient sur les murs, symboles de l'intelligence de l'hôte. Disséminés dans la salle à manger, des photos, en noir et blanc pour la plupart, de sa famille et de l'équipe. Pas d'image de lui avec des amis, des connaissances. C'était étonnant de savoir qu'un jeune homme comme Reid, un garçon au cœur d'or, intéressant, aimable, n'avait presque pas d'ami. Foutue timidité.

« Ben alors beau gosse, on ne vient pas saluer son invité ?

-Fais comme chez toi, je suis dans la cuisine ! »

Le métis, ôtant sa veste, se dirigea vers le lieu dit. Il y trouva le jeune homme fort affairé autour de plusieurs poêles dont il s'occupait tour a tour. Ses cheveux, noués a la vite, ressemblaient a un petit plumeau brun. Morgan eut très envie de le toucher, mais s'en empêcha.

« Sympa le tablier rose, ça te met en valeur, je trouve.

-Très drôle, très drôle ! Tiens, passe moi le bol, oui, ce lui-là ! »

Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Morgan s'étonna de voir a quel point la sienne était minuscule et blanche, et le génie se surprit a être attiré par la chaleur de la paume chocolat.

« Va te mettre a table, j'arrive tout de suite !

-Quelle parfaite femme d'intérieur, Reid, je suis conquis. »

Morgan sortit en riant, évitant un coup de torchon que l'autre se préparait a lui donner. Le métis s'installa a sa place, déboucha la bouteille de vin avec un petit sifflement de contentement, et servi les deux verres. Reid vint poser au centre un plat gargantuesque et fumant.

« Bon sang, tu en as fais pour combien de personnes ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je fais ce plat. Poulet a la Tandoori.

-En tout cas ça sent rudement bon. »

Spencer était un jeune homme seul. Il avait donc apprit de nombreuses choses comme la cuisine, un peu de mécanique, des activités qui, en groupe, ne viennent pas a l'esprit. Mais le génie ne voyait pas cela comme une perte de temps. Il remarqua son verre plein avec une grimace :

« Morgan, voyons, je ne bois pas !

-Alors, deux choses. Nous ne sommes pas en service, donc tu donnes dans le Dereck, compris ? Et deuxièmement, a un dîner, on boit, c'est tout. Si tu es torché, je te borderais, va.

-…Je ne préfère pas. »

Il trempa tout de même ses lèvres dans le liquide carmin, et eut la surprise de ne pas le trouver mauvais. De l'autre côté de la table, Morgan souriait.

« J'adore ta petite queue de cheval. Très sexy. »

L'autre rougit, répliqua par un commentaire tout aussi intelligent, et ôta le chouchou. Ses cheveux retombèrent en mèches folles, et le métis regarda son ami les remettre en place doucement avec une lueur inappropriée brillant aux fonds des yeux. Le début de la soirée se passa agréablement bien. Le plat était délicieux, le vin plus encore, et la conversation allait bon train. Au moment du dessert, les choses commencèrent doucement a se gâter.

« Je vais chercher le…Le…

-Spence, je crois que tu as trop bu. »

Morgan était ravi de cette réalité. L'autre nia, se leva avec difficulté, fit trois pas chancelant et au final s'écrasa dans le canapé avec un rire un tantinet aigue. Le métis vint le rejoindre, sourire narquois aux lèvres. Un silence agréable prit place, alors que le génie essayait vainement de combattre l'alcool qui coulait joyeusement dans ses veines. Spencer allait bien. Le vin, loin de le mettre mal, le rendait plus expressif, moins timide. Il était prêt a reprendre le thème initial de la soirée même s'il ne savait plus tellement s'il désirait, oui ou non, savoir le grand amour du métis. La curiosité l'emporta :

« Alors. Tu devais me la décrire, cette fille. Elle doit être spéciale, non ?

-Ca oui. Ca n'a rien a voir avec les nanas que je drague d'habitude, c'est sur.

-Elle est comment ?

-Ses cheveux sont bruns. Courts, un peu au carré. Des yeux clairs, perçants, qui lisent en toi. Un corps tout en finesse. Tout en discrétion.

-Et niveau caractère ?

-Tout en discrétion aussi. C'est une personne qui ne sait pas trop comment s'adresser aux gens. »

Reid avait croisé les bras, maussade. Bon sang. Avec une fille aussi différente de ses anciennes conquêtes, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Le jeune homme réalisa un instant qu'il _souhaitait _que Morgan se lasse de cette fille. Qu'il cesse de l'aimer. Qu'il retourne a sa drague. Il mit ces étranges réflexions sur le compte de l'alcool.

« Elle est intelligente ?

-C'est une personne très…

-Tu peux dire Elle, tu sais, c'est la même chose, même si tu ne veux pas dire son prénom.

-Non. Je ne peux pas dire elle. »

Spencer venait de terminer une nouvelle coupe, et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Le pronom se rapprochait certainement du prénom de la demoiselle. Elle…Ella ? Eileen ? Elaine ? Quelque chose du genre ? Le génie se penchait doucement vers le métis, sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait un peu froid, sous son pull noir, et la chemise entrouverte de Morgan ressemblait fort a une invitation. Spencer se gifla mentalement.

« Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas dire Elle ?

-Car ce n'est pas une femme. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit comiquement les yeux, tenta de se reprendre, éclata de rire, et s'effondra a moitié sur son collègue qui supporta stoïquement. Il était rigide, tendu, prêt a entendre la sentence.

« Alors ça, j'aurais jamais prévu. Tu m'as bousillé mon raisonnement, mais avec une force ! »

Spencer était hilare. Il parlait d'une voix étrangement rauque, murmurant que c'était impossible, qu'il n'était pas au courant, que c'était trop gros pour être vrai. Morgan ne sut pas exactement si le génie avait dit « trop gros » ou « trop beau », mais il ne se focalisa pas dessus. Il aurait du être agacé par l'absurde de la situation, mais n'en fut que soulagé. Dans cet état, Reid ne représentait pas le moindre danger. Le brun se redressa, rouge et les yeux luisant, et lui demanda qui était l'heureux élu.

« Ah, non, ça fait pas mal d'aveux pour la même soirée, beau gosse, on remettra ça une autre fois.

-Arrête de te moquer.

-Hein ?

-Ne m'appelle pas beau gosse. J'suis pas un beau gosse. »

Reid avait toujours eut un complexe vis-à-vis de Morgan. C'était évident. Le génie était maigre, efféminé, timide, effaré en permanence et incapable de s'exprimer correctement. Morgan était un Dieu, beau, grand, fort, sur de lui, séducteur, viril. A ses côtés, Reid se sentait terriblement fade. Incomparable dans sa laideur. Inintéressant, bizarre. Aussi fut-il surprit en sentant la main brûlante du métis remettre une de ses mèche en place :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, encore ? Bien sur que si tu es beau. T'es même très mignon.

-J'suis une brindille. Une ptite brindille toute frêle.

-Et alors ? J'adore ce qui est frêle. »

Morgan souriait avec une terrible tristesse dans les yeux. Il était presque minuit. Spencer s'éteignait doucement. Le métis passa ses bras sous le corps léger du brun, le porta sans effort et l'ammena dans sa chambre. La, il le déposa doucement sur son lit, le déshabilla par des gestes lents, et le glissa en boxer entre les draps. Il semblait déjà dormir.

« Bonne nuit Spence'. A demain. »

Les doigts du jeune homme serrèrent un instant sa main. Il souriait, les yeux encore embués d'alcool.

« Et le bisou, alors ? J'ai jamais eu le bisou de bonne nuit. »

Morgan soupira, glissa sa paume contre le joue du génie, et lui redressa légèrement le visage. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Qu'il regretterait. Que Reid risquait de s'en souvenir. Peu importait. Il l'embrassa volatilement, et le jeune homme sombra, une moue amusée sur les lèvres. Morgan songea qu'il avait le goût de cannelle. Puis qu'il devait foutre le camp rapidement.

"..."

« Hm… »

Reid ouvrit un œil, grimaça, s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Puis, quand il réalisa qu'un grand rayon de soleil avait envahit la pièce, il se rua hors de son lit, oubliant son mal de tête.

« BON SANG ! »

Il était dix heures. Il avait donc un retard de deux bonnes heures. Sur son portable, treize appels manqués. Huit sms de Garcia. Pas un de Morgan. Le jeune homme s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, et claqua la porte de chez lui. Jamais il n'avait été en retard de sa vie, et la honte lui cuisait les joues.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Reid, il ne va pas te mettre une fessée ! »

Hotch lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau. Le génie en pleurait presque de peur, énervé contre lui-même de ne pas avoir entendu son réveil. Il était passé a côté de Morgan, mais le métis ne l'avait pas vu. Prentiss regardait un dossier avec les sourcils froncés :

« Après ta petite entrevue, et si tu es encore vivant, viens me voir, les affaires reprennent. »

Garcia lui tapota doucement le crâne, et le poussa dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Hotch regardait son écran d'ordinateur. Cinq minutes passèrent, lentes, affreuses, mais Reid n'osait pas tousser pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Il calculait ses chances de survie après un tel retard, et les mensonges qu'il allait devoir inventer pour expliquer le retard en question.

« Tiens, tu es là, toi. »

Reid regardait le sol avec application. Il entendit Hotch se lever, contourner le bureau, s'avancer lentement pour faire durer l'agonie. Il frémit en sentant sa main se poser sur son épaule :

« J'ai plusieurs choses a te dire, en réalité. Premièrement, je suis fier de voir que tu es un être humain.

-Je vous demande pardon ? » Couina le génie, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Le bel homme eut un sourire, lui expliquant qu'il était naturel de s'amuser un Samedi soir, et que si l'affaire avait été urgente, il serait lui-même venu le chercher a son domicile. Hotch était simplement heureux de voir que le génie avait des gens a voir, qu'il ne restait pas toujours seul chez lui. Reid se retint de dire qu'il avait diné avec un membre de l'équipe.

« …Et puis, cette affaire est déjà sous bonne garde. Tu pourras peut petre nous révéler quelques infos utiles, mais le plus gros est fait. Morgan et Rossi vont…

-Je suis écarté de l'affaire ? »

Un léger sentiment de panique filtrait a travers ses mots. Hotch roula des yeux, et grogna que l'autre était décidemment bien naif.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y sois mêlé, Reid. Ce que le tueur fait a ses victimes est une vraie boucherie. Je veux préserver ton cerveau.

-J'ai déjà vu des choses horribles. Je m'y suis habitué.

-Personne ne s'habitue a ça. Ne vas pas regarder les images. »

Le génie était profondément vexé. Cela se voyait, mais Hotch ne revint pas sur sa décision. Il avait lui-même eut une grimace dégoûtée devant l'ampleur des dégâts. Si Reid voyait les photos, il voudrait être sur le terrain. Et tous savait que cela n'était pas une bonne idée pour l'équilibre mentale du jeune homme. Reid se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un air boudeur, quand une phrase de son supérieur l'arrêta :

« Garcia m'a dit que tu étais en charge de découvrir ce qui accable Morgan. Alors ?

-Alors je ne sais pas. Il est très secret.

-Je te pensais plus persévérant que cela.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que j'allais m'arrêter là. »

La porte se ferma doucement. Hotch secoua la tête en avalant une gorgée de caféine. Bon sang, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se tramait, mais sentait d'ici les complications.

« Alors ? Cette fessée ?

- Garcia, montre-moi les photos du meurtre. »

JJ refusa sèchement, cherchant l'approbation du métis qui ne vint pas. Morgan essayait de ne pas croiser le regard du génie.

« Quelqu'un a une aspirine, au passage ? Je ne sens plus mes tempes.

-Tiens, j'en connais un qui a trop bu, railla Garcia, acceptant la trève temporaire.

-Et j'ai oublié toute la fin de soirée », lui murmura Reid, déconfit, provoquant un soupire de soulagement de la part du métis.

Morgan avait prié pour que le génie ne se rappelle pas le baiser. C'était ça de gagné pour sa sécurité. Il posa la main sur l'enveloppe contenant les photos, et comptait bien les faire disparaître, quand Spencer s'en empara, un petit sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. JJ sentit le danger. Garcia ferma les yeux.

« Reid. Repose ça. Maintenant. »

Le ton menaçant du profiler ne fit pas frémir le jeune homme, qui fit défiler les clichés.

Les victimes étaient des enfants, entre huit et douze ans, tous blancs, torturés a mort. Ils avaient été tous été énuclées, et comme dépecés. De larges entailles avaient été faites au niveau de la gorge, du bassin et des chevilles. Les corps avaient toujours une position macabre, l'assassin ayant tordu les membres dans des sens précis jusqu'à les briser. Les bouches des bambins étaient ouvertes comme pour pousser un cri muet, horrifié. A la place de leur langue arrachée, il y avait une pièce de monnaie. Une pièce d'un euro.

Spencer posa les photos, et manqua d'air. Il ferma les yeux, expira calmement, papillonnant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui lui venaient. Garcia hésita, se leva, abandonna ses ordinateurs pour s'approcher du génie :

« Mon ange, ça va ?

-Ca va. Je viens de voir des photos d'enfants tués, mutilés et suppliciés mais CA VA TRES BIEN ! »

Spencer n'avait jamais pu encaisser la mort d'un enfant. Jamais. Un enfant, c'est jeune, innocent. Ca n'a pas encore commis la moindre erreur. Un enfant, ça ne vaut pas un Euro. Le jeune homme se cramponna à la table, et s'excusa doucement auprès de la blonde qui esquissa un sourire triste.

« Voila pourquoi tu ne devais pas voir ça, Reid.

-Je… Je veux faire partie de l'équipe. Je veux venir.

-Hors de question. »

Morgan avait tranché avec aplomb. JJ et Prentiss se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et la jolie blonde osa commenter le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune info utile concernant l'assassin. Les yeux et le cerveau de Reid serait certainement très efficace pour l'avancée de l'enquête. Le métis leur jeta un regard furibond, souffla, et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Morgan avait également beaucoup de mal avec cette affaire. Mais il fallait oublier son passé et son présent, pour ne pas laisser passer de piste.

« Bon. Montrer moi tout ce que vous avez. »

Le quadrillage des attaques avait été fait, mais le problème résidait dans le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucun appât. Utiliser un enfant était hors de question, la surveillance allait donc devoir être impeccable.

« Reid ? Je peux te poser une question ? »

Garcia se dandinait sur sa chaise en suçotant un bonbon coloré. Le génie quitta un instant ses dossiers, et lui adressa un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin :

« Tu veux savoir ce que m'a dit Morgan ?

-Oui.

-Tu jure de ne pas le répeter ?

-Oui.

-Il est amoureux _d'un garçon _! »

Garcia hocha la tête

* * *

, attendant la suite du secret. Reid fronça les sourcils, et se mit a grogner qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi elle n'éclatait pas de rire comme lui avait fait. Enfin, ils parlaient de Dereck Morgan, quand même ! Le tombeur de ses dames ! Le dragueur sur pattes ! Garcia arbora un air gêné :

« Mon chou, il n'y a que toi qui n'a pas vu…

-Pas vu quoi ?

-Qu'il est bisexuel. »

Reid fit tomber son paquet de feuilles. Et lui qui pensait être un bon profiler, il n'avait même pas comprit que … Garcia le rassura. Morgan cachait de toutes ses forces cette partie de ses attirances, et connaissant les inaptitudes du génie en cette matière, cela n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ai pas deviné.

« Et donc, tu connais le nom ?

-Non. Je… Je ne me souviens plus du reste. J'avais…Comment dire…

-Je reconnais bien Morgan dans ce coup là. »

La blonde lui expliqua joyeusement que le métis lui avait certainement révélé le nom de l'homme, ou bien un indice énorme, et avait donc décidé de lui faire oublier en le faisant boire un maximum. L'idée avait d'ailleurs réussie, car le génie ne revoyait sa soirée qu'à travers un voile des plus flous. Il se jura d'y réfléchir a tête reposée dès le soir même pour glaner le plus de détails possibles.

* * *

TADAM ! comme vous le voyez, je vais coupler mon histoire avec une enquête , je n'écris pas DU TOUT ce genre de chose d'habitudes, donc je vais faire de mon mieux ;D ! Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews! Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est VRAIMENT très dense en ce qui concerne l'action :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le profiler exposait ses idées, alors que les autres, plongés dans un mutisme de réflexion, ne pouvaient que s'extasier devant son génie. Observant du coin de l'œil les photos, il formulait de nombreuses hypothèses, les détruisait, s'arrêtait sur un détail, spéculait sur le mobile de l'assassin.

« Soyons clair, il ne s'identifie pas a la victime. Cet enfant qu'il voit en face de lui, ce n'est pas lui, c'est quelqu'un qu'il hait profondément. Les victimes se ressemblent fortement, et doivent avoir un comportement similaire. L'assassin a subit un choc, une violence, un abus durant son enfance de la part d'un autre enfant de son âge. Je pense qu'il peut s'agir de quelqu'un de proche, voire de la famille. »

Spencer était fatigué. Six jours déjà que l'enquête ne progressait pas. Pas de nouveau meurtre, mais pas d'indice non plus. Le groupe s'épuisait dans des recherches vaines. Mais peu a peu le quadrillage du quartier se resserrait, emprisonnant le tueur. Il fallait du temps, et ils en manquaient cruellement. Morgan était absent. Encore une fois. Il passait son temps dans la salle de sport, ne daignant pointer son nez qu'a des heures bien précises. Quand Reid n'était pas là. Le génie souffrait de voir cette ignorance totale que lui opposait le métis. Eux qui semblaient si proche, il y a une semaine ! Tout s'effondrait. Tout s'effondrait sans qu'il sache comment faire pour renverser les choses.

« Reid, mon chou, ça va ? »

Le brun accepta la tasse de café avec un regard brillant. Deux cernes s'étaient glissées sous ses paupières, et plus Morgan s'éloignait, plus son regard se faisait fuyant, plus il se désintéressait de lui, et plus les cernes grossissaient. Garcia, plus maternelle que jamais avec le génie, s'inquiétait.

« Je ne comprends pas les Humains. Tu sais, les animaux ont tous des comportements logiques. Les Humains, non. Je suis perdu. Perdu.

- Tu parles de la cruauté du tueur ?

- Je parle de la cruauté du tueur, de ton inquiétude a mon égard, de Morgan qui me fuit…

- Ca te trotte dans la tête, hein ? Et bien pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler un peu ? »

"..."

Reid ne savait déjà plus trop comment il était entré, une nouvelle fois, dans la salle de sport. Il longeait les murs en se tassant un maximum, dans l'idée de se cacher dans les douches pour ne pas être alpagué par un autre monstre aux muscles décuplés.

« Tiens, re'vla ma princesse. Tu cherches ton copain ? Il se lave. Si tu te dépêche tu pourras le mater, va ! »

L'armoire à glace lâcha un vilain rire, et le regarda déguerpir vers l'endroit indiqué. Reid se demandait si l'autre type n'avait pas quelque chose contre lui.

« Morgan ? »

Reid détourne violemment les yeux. Son collègue, encore nu comme un ver, est sous la douche. Il ne l'a pas entendu, et continue de s'enduire le corps de gel douche. Presque naturellement, le regard clair du génie se coule vers le métis, et suis doucement les mouvements de ses mains sur la peau chocolat. Les hanches marquées, le dos musclé, la chute de reins, les cuisses, puis les mollets. Les doigts remontent au cou, passent derrière les oreilles, descendent sur le ventre. Reid déglutit, tousse en s'étouffant. Morgan se retourne.

« Tiens. Tu t'es encore perdu ? Ca devient une habitude.

-Je venais te parler.

-Encore ? Ca aussi, ça devient une habitude. »

Le ton est sec, presque cassant. Reid ne voit pas son erreur. Il baisse les yeux, tortille la manche de sa chemise d'un air gêné. Le métis noue une serviette autour de sa taille sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Je…Je sais que je suis maladroit, socialement parlant. Est-ce que je t'ai vexé ? Blessé ? Morgan, tu dois me dire, pour que je puisse rectifier le tir, car avec ma réflexion, je pense être capable de… »

Morgan a fait trois pas dans sa direction. Reid voit les gouttes sur son torse, le petit éclat dans ses yeux noirs, le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage. Un doigt se pose sur son front.

« Arrête. Ca ne vient pas de toi. J'ai juste besoin de m'isoler un peu. Ca n'est pas contre toi.

-Pourtant, il n'y a que moi que tu évites, que tu fuis. Regarde ! Tu grimaces, tu roules des yeux, tu te mords la lèvre, tu…

-ARRETE CA ! »

Morgan n'aime pas être psychanalysé. Il aurait trop peur que Reid comprenne tout. Le génie prends son courage a deux mains, et pose sa paume droite sur le biceps du métis avant de l'enlever brutalement. Morgan lui jette un regard interdit.

« T…Tu es brûlant, couine le brun en rougissant, je…Je…

-Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre, Spence. J'y travaille activement. »

Il s'habille. S'en va. Le cerveau de Reid est comme bloqué par les vapeurs d'eau que la douche dégage. Il l'a nommé Spence. Spence. Même pas Spencer, Spence. Quel est donc cet odieux fourmillement qui nait dans son ventre ? Un flash-back le prend de court.

_« Bonne nuit Spence'. A demain. »_

_Les doigts du jeune homme serrèrent un instant sa main. Il souriait, les yeux encore embués d'alcool._

_« Et le bisou, alors ? J'ai jamais eu le bisou de bonne nuit. »_

Il revoit Morgan prendre son visage entre deux doigts. Hésiter longuement, puis au final poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il revoit son sourire avant de s'endormir. Il se revoit goûter du bout de la langue le goût laissé par le métis. Ses méninges carburent, chauffent, brûle. Son mal de tête le reprends avec violence, et il suffoque dans la moiteur de la petite salle. Il réalise plusieurs chose, et se cramponne a un casier, les paupières lourdes. Il a chaud, il transpire, ra respiration se fait avec difficulté. Son raisonnement est trop fort pour lui. Il ne peut pas être vrai. Ce n'est simplement pas possible.

Ses yeux clairs roulent dans leurs orbites. Mais ce que le génie ne voit pas, c'est qu'alors qu'il s'écroule au sol, inanimé, la porte s'est ouverte sur un autre personnage.

"..."

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Garcia savait arborer un air mécontent, agacé, voire menaçant. Et, à cet instant précis, elle cherchait a faire avouer quelque chose a Morgan en employant la force. JJ et Prentiss faisaient semblant de lire une feuille en vérité vierge qu'elles commentaient a tour de rôle. Le métis se servait un café, tranquillement, l'air sage. Seuls les muscles de ses bras, contractés et durs, trahissaient son angoisse grandissante.

« Je te dis qu'on s'est simplement croisé.

-Vous avez parlé, Morgan, ne me mens pas. Reid est venu te voir, il t'a vu, et tu l'a laissé en plan. Ce garçon est très sensible. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal, bon sang, Garcia ?

-Tu l'aimes, Morgan. »

Un véritable silence polaire s'abattit dans la pièce. La tasse du métis s'écrasa au sol. Rossi s'étouffa avec sa caféine, et toussa violemment. Prentiss et JJ se jetèrent un regard éloquent, toujours cachées derrière la feuille blanche. Garcia avait croisé les bras, le menton redressé, sans trace de peur. Morgan était passablement furieux. Même s'il hésitait encore entre nier ou hausser les épaules, la colère déformait ses traits de façon visible. Bien entendu, les membres de l'équipe se doutaient, peu à peu, de la chose. Plus d'un mois que Morgan était ambiguë, et l'équipe n'était pas profiler pour rien. Mais si Hotch venait a apprendre cela, il devrait en muter un dans une autre équipe. Et un grand métis musclé, ça se trouve bien plus facilement qu'un génie précoce.

« Arrête, Morgan, tu ne me fais pas peur, mon chou. Tu te fais du mal, et a Reid aussi. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il rêve du grand amour. Et toi, tu viens le piétiner. Arrête ça. Va lui dire, au moins.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. On n'est pas dans un film, là. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Lui faire quoi ? Le rendre heureux ? Il n'attend que ça, Morgan. Vraiment. »

Le métis ramassait les débris de sa tasse, les dents serrées. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Faire un choix. Lui si volage, si célibataire dans l'âme, pourquoi s'intéressait-il tant a Reid ? Il n'arrivait plus a s'empêcher de le regarder différemment. Il voulait toujours être plus proche de lui , lui parler plus longtemps, être plus intime. Il n'avait même pas cherché a repousser cet état d'esprit. C'était ainsi, cela passerait, du moins le pensait-il.

Hotchner, les yeux fous et la respiration irrégulière, arriva comme une furie dans le grand bureau :

« On a un énorme problème. »

"..."

« Bon sang, mais vous êtes devenus dingues ? »

Reid avait disparu. Hotch avait essayé de le joindre, mais rien a faire, et Dieu savait que le génie ne se séparait jamais de son téléphone portable. Le supérieur s'était inquiété, l'avait fait cherché par un agent qui était revenu bredouille. Morgan, étant le dernier membre a l'avoir croisé, était comme soupçonné. Prentiss lui tournait autour comme un requin affamé :

« Et bien pourquoi pas ? En réalisant que tu n'avais pas tes chances avec lui, tu as préféré…

-MAIS VOUS ETES FOUS OU QUOI BORDEL ? »

Hotch observait la scène avec un air mitigé. Garcia tapotait nerveusement sur son ordinateur :

« Garcia, pourquoi Morgan est la-dedans, au juste ?

-Oh, pour rien, on veut le faire craquer un peu. Il a des comptes a se rendre. Par contre, pour Reid, je patauge. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de disparaître comme ça. Je m'inquiète. »

Dans la salle des interrogatoires, Morgan avait lancé la table comme la vitre sans tain. Rossi, un brin moqueur, lâcher qu'il faudrait peut être penser à le taser. Garcia poussa un véritable hurlement, et Hotch accouru devant l'écran. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis se fermèrent.

« _Oh, malheur a moi. Avoir vu ce que j'ai vu, et voir ce que je vois._ »[1]

Une photo, de mauvaise qualité, était ouverte sur l'écran. On pouvait sans mal y voir Reid, attaché contre un grand poteau métallique, bâillonné. Ses vêtements, dans un piteux état, étaient comme lacérés. Des tâches rouges, de différentes longueurs, s'étendaient sur ses membres.

« Amenez Morgan. On bouge, et VITE ! »

"..."

La voiture roulait a toute allure dans la ville. L'équipe, silencieuse, regardait dans des sens opposés pour éviter de devoir parler. Hotch tapotait du doigt sur son genoux, les sourcils froncés, les nerfs a fleurs de peau :

« Bon sang. Le tueur était dans la salle de sport. Il te connaissait, Morgan, et il devait connaître Reid aussi. Réfléchis, merde, réfléchi !

-Je ne connais pas tous les mecs qui viennent se muscler, gronda le métis, et je… »

Il se figea d'un seul coup. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et un son inidentifié en sortit. JJ le poussa légèrement, et Morgan se tourna violemment vers Garcia, qui tenait sur ses genoux un petit ordinateur.

« Garcia. Cherche les antécédents d'Arnaud Spellman. 35 ans environs, grands, blond tirant sur le roux. »

Les doigts de la blonde bondissaient sur le clavier. Morgan se tenait la tête a deux mains. C'était évident. Tellement évident. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt. Les yeux de Garcia brillèrent derrière ses lunettes.

« Il a vécu dans un orphelinat. Condamnation pour viol sur mineur et vol a l'étalage. Il est ébéniste depuis peu, et habite du côté Est, a côté des..Des…

-Des entrepôts. Evidemment. »

JJ sursauta en voyant le métis recharger son révolver. Ils avaient tous peur pour le génie, mais Morgan plus encore. Ils le savaient tous, a présent.

« ARRETEZ VOUS ! »

La voiture pila. Garcia tenait son ordinateur en tremblant, se mordant les lèvres. Hotch prit l'instrument en douceur, parcouru l'écran, et murmura que le tueur voulait fuir. Il avait envoyé un message clair. Sa liberté contre Reid. Un silence gênant envahit la pièce.

« La question ne se pose pas. On sauve Reid.

-Morgan, tu n'es plus objectif.

-ET QUOI ? CA AURAIT ETE TOI OU N'IMPORTE QUI J AURAIS DIS LA MEME CHOSE ! »

Morgan, essayant de se lever, se cogna la tête. Prentiss lâcha qu'il n'avait pas tors. Ils formaient une équipe, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Il fallait aller sauver le génie le plus rapidement possible. Ensuite, on verrait comment poursuivre l'assassin.

« Et s'il est trop tard…Reid m'avait déjà parlé de ce mec, il l'appelait « l'armoire a glace », il en avait peur… Je ne pensais pas que…Que… »

Hotch posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était la faute de personne, excepté le tueur. Celui-ci devait connaître certaines choses. Il n'avait pas enlevé Reid par hasard. Il devait savoir qu'il pourrait faire pression sur l'équipe.

« On est arrivé. »

"..."

Les lieux choisit par les tueurs étaient toujours déserts et effrayant. C'était comme ça. L'entrepôt désaffecté ne faisait pas exception à la règle. L'équipe encercla le bâtiment, révolver au poing, la respiration sifflante. Chacun avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver a l'intérieur. Rien n'indiquait que Reid n'était pas déjà mort. Morgan enfonça une porte le premier. Il se jeta a terre, et se rendit compte que personne n'était là. Ou alors, il se cachait.

« Reid ? REID ? TU ES LA ? »

Oui, il était là. Toujours attaché à son poteau, le menton sur la poitrine, la peau plus blanche que d'habitude. Le métis se rua à ses côtés, oubliant toute prudence, et s'aidant un canif se mit a découper les liens qui lui entraient dans la chair. Le reste de l'équipe sécurisaient le périmètre. Morgan serra le corps chétif contre lui, lui parlant doucement.

« Reid, c'est moi, Reid ouvre les yeux, Reid…Reid… »

Les paupières du châtain s'ouvrirent délicatement, et le métis lâcha un souffle rauque devant les pupilles dilatées de l'autre. De larges blessures recouvraient son abdomen et ses bras. Son pantalon, plus que partiellement déchiré, était ouvert sur sa peau nue. Reid fit un grand sourire. Un grand sourire rouge, plein de sang, qui coulait le long de son menton.

« Reid. Reid, ta…Ta langue ? »

Sa langue était la, bien en vie, mais pourtant pleine de sang. Reid eut comme un geste d'excuse :

« Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas crier, ça lui aurait fait plaisir…Alors je me mordais les lèvres et la langue. Je ne criais pas. Tu comprends ? Toi tu me comprends, hein ? Toi aussi on t'a forcé, Dereck, hein Dereck, hein, toi tu comprends.. »

Son avant bras était parsemé de point sanguinolent. Combien de grammes avait-il dans le corps, pour déblatérer ainsi ? Morgan comprit que le tueur avait également profité de lui. Le métis lui caressait le visage doucement, enveloppant son corps meurtri dans son propre blouson. Il lui murmurerait que tout irait bien. Qu'il s'en remettrait. Qu'il était fort. Reid gazouillait comme un enfant, le menton luisant de sang.

« Et puis j'ai deviné, Dereck, hein, j'ai deviné l'histoire du bisou, tout ça, car je suis intelligent, hein Dereck ? Je reflechi beaucoup, et quand j'étais attaché, j'avais le temps de penser, hein Dereck ?

-Ne dis rien, Spence. Ne dis rien.

-J'aime quand tu dis Spence, hein, c'est plus intime, plus… »

Il s'effondra. Morgan se rendit compte avec affolement que son pouls n'était presque plus présent. Sa vie était en danger. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

« Ne bouge pas, Dereck. »

Arnaud était a dix mètres de lui, son arme pointé sur sa poitrine. Il suintait la peur, et transpirait a grosses gouttes.

« Tu bouges et je te tue. Je sais que tes amis sont là, pas loin. Mais le premier qui me tire dessus te condamnes.

-Arrête, Arnaud. Tu as perdu. Je dois aider Reid. »

Le blond secouait son arme, visant parfois le génie évanoui. Dans un discours incohérent, il se mit a raconter son passé. Enfant abandonné, livré aux caprices des autres gamins de l'orphelinat, il subissait les pires choses. Jeune, il était petit et gros. Un grand maigre, son opposé, ne cessait de le harceler, le blesser, l'humilier. Cet épisode l'avait traumatisé a vie.

« Toi aussi tu connais ça pourtant, tu as été violé, je le sais ! JE LE SAIS ! »

Morgan essayait de mettre Reid à l' abri. L'autre homme était fou, il n'hésiterait pas a faire feu. Arnaud continuait. En grandissant, il avait gardé l'image de cet enfant qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout. Cet enfant qui l'attachait a une chaise, et lui ouvrait les jointures des mains avec le côté d'une pièce. Il avait commencé a tuer. Tuer des enfants qui lui rappelait ce souvenir. Il voulait perfectionner sa technique, être parfait quand il retrouverait l'autre. Au bout de trois victimes, il avait donc cherché activement son ancien bourreau. Malheureusement, celui-ci était déjà mort, dans un banal accident de voiture. Fou de rage, Arnaud avait continué a tuer. Tuer en mémoire de l'autre. Tuer pour ne pas se tuer. De grosses larmes coulaient de ses petits yeux, se perdant dans son début de barbe rousse. Il pleurait sa folie.

Un coup partit. Hotch, très maître de lui, venait de lever, et de tirer. Un petit trou rouge était apparu dans le côté du crâne d'Arnaud. Le brun braillait a Morgan de se pousser, mais le métis n'en eu pas le temps. Arnaud lâcha son arme. Celle-ci tomba violent au sol, et se déclencha.

Morgan vit JJ se précipiter vers lui en criant des choses. Puis le noir se fit.

* * *

Ploum, ploum, pas très réjouissant tout ça, hein :)? Reviews?

[1] c'est une citation d'Hamlet de Shakespeare, quand Ophélie pense qu'Hamlet a sombré dans la folie et qu'elle l'a perdu.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre :) Je prévois d'autres rebondissements pour la suite ;D BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS

* * *

« Il va s'en tirer ?

-Oui. Evidemment. C'est pour Reid que je m'inquiète. Il aurait du arrêter de délirer il y a plus de cinq heures. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Morgan ouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Et une atroce douleur au bassin le fit respirer bruyamment. Hotch s'approcha du lit d'hôpital, l'air grave.

« Alors ?

-Je suis déjà réparé, je sors quand ?

-Dans une voire deux semaines. Ne cherche pas a discuter.

-Et Reid ? Et Arnaud ? »

Le regard d'Hotchner dévia de son axe. Garcia prit le relai. Arnaud était mort, bien évidemment. On avait trouvé dans son appartement des photos de ses victimes. Reid représentait l'enfant décrit par le tueur. Grand, mince, a l'air perdu. Ses futures cibles pouvaient dormir en paix, a présent. Pour Reid, le bilan était bien plus noir. La drogue introduite dans se veines ne paraissait pas s'éliminer. Son pancréas ne jouait pas son rôle. De plus, les multiples blessures seraient longues a guérir.

« J'ai peur que cela ne laisse de grave séquelles sur son mental.

-Il deviendrait fou ? »

Un silence répondit au métis.

"..."

« C'est vraiment atroce de le voir comme ça. »

Rossi contemplait Reid endormi. De longues cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, alors qu'un sourire encore un peu rouge ornait ses lèvres déchirées. Prentiss parlait avec le médecin. Elle revint, l'air sombre. JJ ne bougeait pas.

« Cet enfoiré a abusé de lui. Morgan avait raison. On aurait jamais du l'accepter dans cette affaire. Bon sang, si j'avais…

-Ne commence pas a culpabiliser. Il connaissait les risques. On les connaissait tous. »

Le silence revint. Reid gémit, bougea la tête, ouvrit les yeux. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent a son chevet.

« Reid, ne fait pas de mouvement brusque, tu as besoin de repos !

-Ah, la vie, la mort, que de futilité, il faut contempler les étoiles et… Ou est Dereck ? Il doit me faire un bisou de bonne nuit sinon je ne pourrais pas dormir…J'ai si mal, si mal, et c'est si bon… J'ai envie de maths, de partir loin, de… Ou est Dereck ? Ou est Dereck ?

-Il…Il est a côté. Il a été blessé. Mais tout va bien.

-Pauvre Dereck … C'est ma faute… C'est ma faute si…Si j'avais compris plus tôt… Si le papillon avait… »

Il s'effondra derechef. Rossi lança un regard éloquent aux deux autres. Avec un tel discours, Hotch allait devenir passablement fou. Il fallait vite qu'il se remette. Que la drogue quitte son organisme. Et que la folie s'en aille, elle aussi. Reid ne pouvait pas continuer a exposer ses pensées et ses sentiments de façon aussi crue. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et pourrait lui faire du tors. A lui, ou a d'autre.

L'heure des visites passa . Hotch ne voulait pas laisser ses deux collègues, et retarda leur départ le plus longtemps possible. Ils finirent par partir, et l'hôpital plongea dans un silence de soin. La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure. Morgan ne dormait pas. La douleur dans son bassin, la ou la balle s'était logée, le tordait en deux, mais plus que sa blessure, l'état de Reid l'inquiétait. Le génie serait-il assez fort pour supporter tous ces traumatismes cumulés ? Il l'espérait. Il se glissa en dehors de son lit en grimaçant, armé d'une petite lampe de poche, et se mit a arpenter le couloir. La chambre de Reid était là, devant lui, si proche, et en même temps si loin. Le brun avait besoin de repos. Morgan le savait. Et pourtant, silencieusement, il s'approcha du lit que le génie occupait.

Reid dormait du sommeil du juste. Lèvres entrouvertes, toujours souriantes. Respiration normale. Le métis s'assit a côté de lui, sans un mot, sans un geste. Il le regardait a la lueur blafarde le visage presque serein que l'autre lui offrait.

Les paupières se plissèrent. Se levèrent doucement. Morgan s'en voulu de l'avoir réveillé. Le génie tourna la tête sur le côté, et ses yeux bleus brillèrent.

« Tu es venu me donner mon bisou de bonne nuit ?

-Non. Je suis venu voir si tu étais en vie. Si tu n'avais pas été dévoré par la drogue. »

La main, la petite main blanche de Reid sortit des draps, se souleva dans les airs, et se serra doucement. Il était en possession de ses capacités. Mais la main retomba mollement sur le lit.

« Je suis fatigué, encore. Mais ça va aller.

-Il faudra qu'on parle, Reid. De tout ça.

-Reid ? Plus de Spence ?

-Pas maintenant. Tu dois te reposer. On en…Reparlera plus tard. »

Morgan avait mal. Mais de voir Spencer si près de lui, si peu affligé par ce qui lui était arrivé le rendait heureux, malgré tout. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent avec les siens. Doucement, comme ça, juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

« Morgan. S'il te plait.

-Hm ?

- Embrasse-moi. Je… Je veux juste…J'ai besoin de… »

Besoin d'être rassuré. Besoin de quitter ce sentiment oppressant qui lui tordait la gorge. Il avait mal dans son corps, mais dans sa tête aussi. Son esprit souffrait d'avoir été aussi passif de toutes ces actions. De son viol, de ces brutalités. Et de l'amour que Morgan semblait lui porter. Mais en était-ce vraiment ? Spencer ne savait pas. Il voulait juste un peu de chaleur dans son corps froid et sans vie. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et ses yeux se fermèrent par automatisme. Reid goûta un instant la douceur de cette bouche, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait doucement, puis il entrouvrit les lèvres en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Le baiser s'approfondit. Morgan, tout en laissant sa langue vagabonder, évitait de rendre l'action trop brutale. Il s'inquiétait des réactions possibles du génie.

« Hmm… »

Reid s'écarta, caressa le visage métis, et l'attira a lui une seconde fois. Morgan s'appuya sur le lit, se penchant au dessus de lui, tout entier a ce baiser aussi doux que sensuel.

« Stop, Reid. Ca va aller.

-Fais dodo avec moi. »

La drogue n'était pas encore dissipée. Morgan s'en rendit compte quand Reid se mit à renifler en pleurant. Il accepta, contraint et forcé, s'insinuant dans le grand lit ou le génie se cala immédiatement contre lui.

« Reid…Ne…

-Oh, je te fais mal ?

-Non. Mais ne te colle pas a moi. »

Peine perdue.

"..."

« …Mais vous vous rendez compte ? Mais quelle idiotie de leur part, je… »

Hotch subissait les brimades d'une infirmière virulente qui condamnait les changements de chambre.. Le supérieur ne voyait encore dans l'attitude de Morgan qu'une envie de protéger son cadet, de le garder entre ses bras carrés pour ne plus laisser a personne la possibilité de l'abîmer. Garcia, par contre, avait saisit le manège, et s'en amusait.

« Alors comme ça tu as dormi avec lui ? »

Le beau métis lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. La tête du génie reposait sur son épaule, et un doux sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de la blonde. C'était si touchant, comme tableau. Inhabituel, mais touchant. Morgan poussa le brun sur le côté, et s'extrait du lit. Il est très tôt, et le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Tous quittent la chambre du génie pour le laisser se reposer tranquillement, et retourna se faire engueuler par l'infirmière.

« Je lui ai parlé un peu hier, mais… Il n'était pas encore dans son état normal.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien. Nous sommes déjà sur une nouvelle affaire, une histoire sordide de pendaison en série…Enfin, cette fois-ci, vous voila tout deux sur la touche. C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Reid s'approcher de ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas prêt. »

Personne ne contesta. L'équipe partit, laissant le soin a Morgan de fusiller du regard l'infirmière qui menaçait de l'enfermer s'il essayait encore de changer de chambre.

Une heure passa. Morgan se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas encore six heures, et qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus dormir. Il voulait faire du sport, chose impossible dans son état. Combien de temps son bassin mettrait-il a cicatriser ? Il gardait une marque, en forme de rond, sur sa peau chocolat. Peu importait, après tout.

Un hurlement le fit sursauter.

C'était la voix de Reid.

Ni une ni deux, le métis sauta de son lit, et ouvrit violemment la porte. La silhouette de son ami était recroquevillée au milieu de son lit, le visage enfoui entre ses bras. Morgan alluma la lumière, se précipita a son chevet.

« Reid, Reid c'est m… »

Le génie avait levé le bras, et l'avait lançé dans le visage du métis qui se prit le coup. Il recula légèrement, abasourdi, et se rendit compte que le visage du brun était ravagé de larme. Une lueur surprise passa dans les yeux bleus.

« D…Dereck…S….Sauve moi…SAUVE MOI ! »

Le métis le laissa se jeter contre son torse, et se mit a le serrer doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Dans un long monologue entrecoupé de reniflements, Reid se laissa aller a une pure folie. Il retraçait son viol, les coups, changeait brusquement de sujet, puis se mettant a trembler convulsivement. Le noir revenait dans ses délires. Arnaud lui bandait les yeux, ne le laissant jamais percevoir ce qui allait arriver, chose qui avait traumatisé les sens du génie, mais également ses capacités d'analyses. Le brun n'avait rien vu, seulement senti. Il avait été passif de l'homme qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le tuer. Se réveiller dans le noir, seul, l'avait fait replonger au plus profond de son cauchemar.

« Sauve mon âme D…Dereck, sauve moi… Ne m'abandonne pas….S'il te plait…

-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Reid. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je sais que je suis fou, souffla le brun en hoquetant, je sais que j…que je gâche tout.

-Tu ne gâches rien du tout, arrête. Calme toi, voila, calme toi, respire. J

-Dereck. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes même si je suis fou.

-Tu n'es pas fou, Spence, bon sang ! »

Le brun eut une pensée affolante. Et si…Et si Morgan ne l'aimait plus ? Et si de savoir qu'il avait été violé l'avait dégouté de lui ? Si la folie qui commençait a l'habiter, la drogue dans ses veines le rendait repoussant a ses yeux ? D'un coup, sans réfléchir, Reis se jeta sur lé métis, et l'embrassa, le renversant sur le dos. Morgan réprima le cri de douleur qu'il aurait voulu pousser, et recula sèchement le brun :

« Spence, qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Dis moi la vérité ! Tu me trouves dégoutant, hein ? J'ai lu tellement d'études selon lesquels les gens victimes d'agressions ou de viol finissent seul, dépressif, ou se suicident, et… »

Morgan l'embrassait. Il glissa une mèche derrière son oreille, et lui murmura qu'il allait redresser le menton. Qu'il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par les évènements, car il y avait des gens prêt a tout pour l'aider, pour l'épauler dans cette terrible épreuve.

« J'ai si peur, murmurait Spencer, j'ai si peur, Morgan. Tu sais, quand on est seul, comme moi, et qu'on goûte a autre chose… On ne veut plus retomber là-dedans. Je hais cette solitude qui m'entoure, dans laquelle je m'embourbe. J'ai honte d'avoir peur… Je…Je me donne en spectacle. »

Il voulu se lever, mais le métis le fit asseoir sur lui. Spencer rougit considérablement de leur position, mais le métis ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il lui dit a l'oreille qu'il serait toujours la, comme un filet de sécurité, a n'importe quel moment. Que jamais il ne le laisserait seul dans le noir. Jamais.

« Je…Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Spence. Tu vas avoir besoin de récupérer après tout ça, et…J'ai peur de devenir trop pressant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre, tu me connais. Mais cette fois, je vais prendre mon temps. »

Il lui fit deux baisers sur les paupières, et lui demanda de se recoucher. Il devait dormir, pour se remettre a neuf. Pour oublier, et tourner son regard vers le futur.

"..."

« Sincèrement, je trouve qu'il s'en est superbement sorti. »

Hotch sourit en voyant les autres hocher la tête. Malgré de petites rechutes entrainements des crises d'angoisse et/ou de larmes, Spencer avait reprit du poil de la bête. Un mois déjà qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Ses blessures, comme ses plaies mentales, avaient cicatrisé, en laissant derrière elles une petite trace dérangeante. Certains sujets devenaient de plus en plus tabous dans les conversations, mais peu importait. Le génie timide et diffuseur de connaissance était de retour. Tous les profilers étaient soulagés de voir qu'il avait survécu au choc du viol et des blessures. La routine reprenait, doucement, peu a peu. Garcia dorlotait toujours ses bijoux hors de prix. JJ et Prentiss ragotaient toujours autour de la machine a café. Rossi semblait toujours aussi usé. Hotch imposait toujours un respect terrifié.

« Morgan, mon chou, c'est moi ou tu as l'air de nouveau agacé, ces temps ci ?

-Agacé n'est pas le terme approprié. »

Garcia laissa ses yeux couler sur les tatouages du métis, bien visibles grâce au débardeur que le profiler arborait. Un mois que Spencer et Dereck sortaient ensemble, bien qu'ils n'aient pas mis de mot exact sur leur relation. La blonde sourit dangereusement :

« Oh, oui, mon chaton, dis moi tout, nous sommes seuls. »

Pour une fois, effectivement, personne n'écoutait aux portes. Morgan lâcha un soupire expressif, et croisa ses bras musculeux, une moue sur les lèvres :

« C'est étrange à dire, mais je suis frustré. »

Garcia failli éclater de dire, se retint, et pouffa peu discrètement derrière sa main rondelette. Celle-la, elle ne s'y attendait certes pas, mais avec un peu de reflexion, c'était, au contraire, tout a fait plausible.

« Reid n'a pas l'air du genre a prendre quoi que ce soi en main…

-Dans tous les sens du terme, grogna Morgan en se rongeant un ongle, ne me regarde pas comme ça, princesse, je SUIS un animal, tout le monde le sait ! Et le fait est que je me retiens, car il a encore certainement des séquelles de ses abus.

-Tu lui en a parlé ? »

Garcia se mordit la langue. Bien sur que non, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ce n'était pas un sujet que l'on pouvait aborder à n'importe quel moment. Morgan saisit sa réflexion au vol, hocha la tête, et marmonna en haussant les épaules que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il savait que le génie l'aimait, et c'était le plus important.

« Et si jamais un soir tu lui sautes dessus ?

-Je ne veux même pas envisager ça. Tu sais a quel point j'en suis capable.

-Je peux lui en toucher un mot. Un petit mot. Je suis certaine qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que tu étais en manque. »

Et Dieu savait ô combien c'était pourtant visible. Morgan laissa échapper un petit rire. La blonde lui demanda doucement si le génie n'avait pas trop de séquelle de toute cette histoire. Elle eut la surprise de voir le regard du métis se noircir.

« Je peux te faire confiance ?

-Tu sais bien que oui.

-Je crois que Spencer se drogue encore. Pour… Faire sur la continuité. Sinon, ses crises seraient plus fortes. »

Le génie refusait de montrer ses faiblesses. Le fait qu'il se mette a hurler, indépendamment de sa volonté, car il se trouvait dans le noir devait être très éprouvant pour un jeune homme tel que lui. Il se pensait totalement maître de ses pensées, ses émotions, ses réflexions. Et ces réactions qu'il jugeait stupides et exagérées lui prouvaient le contraire. Morgan voulait qu'il vienne chez lui, au moins le temps qu'il se réadapte totalement. Spencer refusait, constamment. Il pensait être un poids pour le métis, un boulet a trainer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va diminuer les doses jusqu'à arrêter.

-Ou y prendre goût. Pour fuir ses démons. Je vais m'occuper de ça rapidement. Si jamais Hotch apprend que…

-Apprendre quoi ? »

Hotchner ne souriait pas. Droit dans son costume, le visage relevé, il les fixait d'un air des plus suspicieux. Garcia ouvrit la bouche, mais Morgan fut le plus prompte a répondre :

« Rien. Enfin, c'est que … Ma blessure me fait encore un peu souffrir. Rien de grave, en somme. »

Ils crurent un instant que Hotch allait sortir de ses gonds pour brailler qu'ils se fichaient de lui, mais furent soulager en le voyant froncer les sourcils. La santé des membres de son équipes le préoccupait, apparemment.

« Retourne voir le médecin. Ne prends pas de risque. Et Reid ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Mieux. Il voit un psy en parallèle, mais je crois que ça le gonfle plus qu'autre chose.

-Je peux comprendre. Je plains le psychologue en question, dans un sens. Essayez de ne pas le laisser seul chez lui. Un gars comme lui, ça a besoin de gens autour de lui. »

Il partit comme il était venu. Sans un bruit et d'une démarche inimitable. Garcia se retint de le regarder en soupirant. Morgan déglutit, se mit une légère gifle, et se surprit a être désolé.

« Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, crois moi.

-J'allais inventer un truc aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Aller, file, je vais aller coincer Reid derrière la machine a café pour bavarder un brin. Et fais attention a JJ et Prentiss, elles tueraient pour connaitre les détails de votre relation.

-Quels détails ? » Fit remarquer cyniquement le métis avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"..."

Spencer regardait fixement un tableau depuis près d'une minute. Prentiss avait condamné la croûte ce matin même, déclarant que le trait était trop mou et mériterait d'être redressé. Le géni trouvait la peinture agréable. Plein de traits, de couleurs, de nombres en arrières plan. Ses yeux et son esprit s'entraînait a en déceler les différentes informations, triant les plans, les couleurs, tous les détails a part. Le message caché par le peintre apparait clairement a ses yeux. C'est une date. Le jour de la création de la brigade, sans hésitation. Il sourit. Cela fait bien longtemps.

« Tiens, mais c'est mon Reid préféré ! »

Garcia ne quittait son bureau que pour trois prétextes. Quand elle avait un besoin extrême de sucre. Quand ils partaient sur le terrain. Quand Hotch la faisait venir dans son bureau a lui. Or, aucune de ces situations n'était ici vérifiable. La blonde était simplement venue pour une raison obscure qui le mettait profondément mal a l'aise.

« Tu réfléchis trop, Reid, ça se voit a ton visage crispé. Je dois te parler, mon chou. Te parler du truc délicieux qui te sert d'amoureux.

-G…Garcia N…Ne dis pas que…. »

La blonde adorait son air gêné. Et puis, le brun avait raison, ils devaient rester discret sur cette ébauche de relation pour être sur de ne pas la tuer dans l'œuf. C'est donc a mi-voix que Garcia planta le décor.

« Reid, dis-moi, Morgan, tu le trouves beau ?

-Oui, bien sur ?

-Tu aimes comment il embrasse ?

-G…Garcia ? »

Le jeu de question/réponses dura quelques minutes, faisant rougir toujours un peu plus le pauvre génie qui regardait le sol avec obstination. Garcia finit par comprendre que le brun n'avait pas l'air de souffrir d'un quelconque souvenir, mais n'osait simplement pas faire quoi que ce soit. Certes, Morgan représentait l'homme du couple, mais le jeune homme devait être capable d'exposer ses envies, quelles qu'elles soient.

« Tu sais, Morgan pense que tu n'es pas prêt.

-Je ne suis pas prêt, Garcia, je suis terrifié, mais je…Je l'aime, alors…Ce n'est pas si grave, dans un sens. »

La blonde eut un léger rougissement. De ce côté-là, Reid était sans conteste extrêmement mature. Morgan refusait encore d'admettre la totalité de ses sentiments par pur machisme, mais le génie n'en avait cure. Il était effrayé par un autre terrain, celui du sexe, ou il avait fait une entrée forcée et brutale, non désirée. Morgan connaissait tout. C'était un Don Juan, un Casanova, maître en la matière. Reid avait fait l'amour, une fois, avec une fille. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qui s'était passé, en réalité. Peu importait.

« Je…C'est au dessus de mes forces, Garcia, de…De le…

-Chauffer ?

-Cela semble tellement… dégradant…

- Embrasse-le. Pose-toi sur lui. Il comprendra. S'il va trop vite, arrête le. Il comprendra aussi. »

Reid hocha calmement la tête. La tête de Rossi passa par la porte, et leur demanda un peu d'aide. Apparemment, JJ et Prentiss s'engueulaient violement a propos d'un point de l'enquête, et Morgan s'amusait beaucoup. Reid ne pu évidemment pas calmer le jeu, et au final, ce fut Garcia elle-même qui mit fin a la dispute. Les deux femmes, en colère et mauvaises comme deux chats enragés, partirent de chaque côté du bureau. Reid chuchota quelques mots a l'oreille de Rossi qui contemplait la scène avec un air désabusé :

« Problème de famille pour l'une, sentimentaux pour l'autre. Rien ne va plus. »

Rossi nota la touche d'humour avec un sourire en coin. Rien n'allait, mais tout évoluait, dans un sens. Et c'était certainement mieux pour tout le monde.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, le deuxième tête-a-tête :) REVIEWS?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews ;D ENJOY

* * *

« J'ai un agréable sentiment de déjà vu. »

Spencer souriait, un brin gêné. Morgan avait fait la cuisine. Son appartement, était, contrairement a celui du génie, très représentatif de son hôte. Décora avec simplicité, bourré d'instrument de sport, de dvd en tous genre, de gadgets inutiles et a la pointes de la mode et de sac de croquettes. Le chien de Morgan aimait beaucoup son maître.

« Morgan, n'essais même pas de…

-Tu te souviens des deux règles, a un diner ?

-Je t'appelle par ton prénom…Et je bois…

-Ben voila quand tu veux, beau gosse. »

Morgan, bien moins confiant que Reid en ses dons culinaires, avait préparé de simples croque-monsieur, qui furent tout bonnement délicieux. De nouveau, la conversation alla bon train. Ils parlèrent de la nouvelle enquête en cours, qu'ils aidaient dans qu'Hotch le sache, de l'engueulade étrange entre les deux membres de l'équipe, de choses plus ou moins personnelles qu'ils partageaient sans difficulté.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir habiter avec moi ?

-Je…Ne me sentirais pas chez moi. Comment dire. Tout est comme toi, ici, je serais écrasé. Même le parfum d'ambiance sent toi.

-C'est pour ça que tu rougis autant ? »

Reid cacha son désarroi dans son verre de vin. Il n'avait pourtant pas tors. Morgan, regardant ailleurs, lâcha qu'il pouvait vendre cet appartement. En reprendre un autre. Ailleurs. Avec lui. Le métis s'étonnait de voir a quel point il s'impliquait dans cette relation. Il était vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait un coup de foudre. De tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui le retienne, qui le force à voir les choses en face. Avec ses anciennes conquêtes, le scénario était toujours le même. « Je pars », disait-il, et il pouvait toujours partir. Avec Reid, c'était différent. Il suscitait dans ses gestes, son regard, ses mots même un intérêt attrayant.

« Je ne veux pas boire. Ca c'est mal terminé la dernière fois.

-Pas si mal que ça, non ?

-Je n'étais pas conscient. Je n'ai pas pu en profiter. »

Reid piqua un fard de sa propre initiative. Morgan souriait dans sa barbe, la blonde avait de la belle ouvrage, a n'en pas douter. Et si même le génie se mettait à lui tendre des perches, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres avec un clignement de l'œil. C'était si bon de ne plus avoir besoin de faire semblant. De ne pas laisser couler ses yeux sur l'autre, de ne plus pouvoir demander un baiser, une caresse, quand bon leurs semblait.

« J'ai fait une glace en dessert. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit bonne.

-Quel parfum ?

-Chocolat.

- Tu savais que le chocolat était le goût le plus… »

Une cuillère vicieusement introduite dans sa bouche le fit taire. Reid déglutit, fronça un sourcil, et au final arbora un sourire espiègle :

« On dirait de la mousse. C'est très bon.

-Mais c'est raté.

-Depuis quand es-tu le pessimiste ? »

Les langues se déliaient petit à petit. Ils avaient comme l'habitude, a présent, de parler de choses et d'autres autour d'un petit repas. Reid avait très envie d'aborder le sujet sensible, sans introduction, comme ça, juste pour voir le visage du métis. Mais cela risquait de causer un grand blanc dans la conversation. Il fronça les sourcils. Morgan but une gorgée de vin.

« Un problème, beau gosse ?

-Je…Me demandais simplement comment faire pour ne pas que tu sois frustré. »

Morgan se félicita d'avoir déglutit. Ses yeux doublèrent de volume, il éclata de rire, puis, étonnamment gêné, il marmonna que Garcia n'y était pas allée avec des pincettes. Enfin, a présent que tout était sur la table, il aurait été idiot de revenir en arrière. Morgan croisa les bras, reprenant doucement de l'assurance. Il lâcha qu'il ne voulait pas être trop pressant envers lui. Et puis, le fait que Reid soit inexpérimenté dans ce domaine était connu de tous.

« Si tu n'es pas prêt, je ne vais pas te forcer.

-Tu en as vraiment envie ? »

La question prit le métis de court. Reid avait toujours été terriblement curieux, et ses lacunes dans l'acte sexuel l'énervaient au plus haut point. C'était l'occasion rêvée de glaner quelques détails.

« Tu fais l'amour combien de fois par mois ? Pendant combien de temps, environs ? Tu savais que les statis…

-Spencer, si je n'étais pas moi, je serais scandalisé par tes questions. Mais là, je trouve ça plutôt excitant, en fait.

-Moi, ou mes questions ? »

Spencer plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, rougit fortement, et se mit a bégayer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Morgan était hilare, sans pour autant lui offrir une réponse constructive . Comme si cela était un signal, il se leva, pour se poser dans le canapé légèrement abîmé par son chien. Spencer le suivit, un peu réticent, légèrement alcoolisé, se plaçant a une distance respectable de lui, en tailleur. La musique de Jazz faisait office de fond sonore. Spencer se surprit a aimer cette tonalité. Morgan lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Tu as déjà fais l'amour ?

-Oui. Pour essayer. C'était décevant.

-Elle ne savait pas si prendre.

-Toi, si, hein ? »

On saisissait l'amertume dans le ton du génie. Il savait bien sur que de nombreuses personnes avaient défilées dans le lit du métis, mais ce fait le laissait toujours un peu déconfit. Un peu. Et bien malgré lui.

« Je ne suis pas romantique dans l'âme. Mais on dit que faire l'amour a quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est tout redécouvrir. »

Spencer eut la décence de rougir, puis alla se poser doucement contre son amant pour l'embrasser. Morgan connaissait tous les mots pour faire fondre ses doutes, ses peurs, ses choix même. Il frémit en sentant les paumes du métis remonter dans son dos, soulevant son tee-shirt par la même occasion, et ferma les yeux. Le noir, de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas ça .

« Spence, murmurait le brun, Spence écoute ma voix, sens mon parfum, ma peau, ce sont des indices. N'ai pas peur, tu peux me reconnaître a tout instant. »

Il avait raison. Reid se laissa dériver, abasourdi par le flots de sensations qui prenaient peu a peu place dans son corps. Les doigts de Morgan, dans son dos, sur son ventre, contre sa peau, les lèvres de Morgan, le long de son cou, derrière son oreille, brûlante et rassurante. Le génie se laissait faire, essayant de participer sans pourtant y arriver vraiment. Il devrait s'y habituer, a cette douceur pourtant sauvage que Morgan essayait de réprimer. Le métis retenait ses envies, ses pulsions, désirant réellement y aller doucement avec le brun. Le polo de Dereck tomba a terre, rapidement rejoint par le tee-shirt du génie. Reid s'allongea sur le canapé, tremblant, plus fragile que jamais comparé à la supériorité de Morgan. Le métis, aérien, s'empêchant de se poser sur lui, caressait son corps par de tendres baisers. Son bassin se posa sur le sien, et Dereck eut un sourire en sentant la virilité du brun qui s'éveillait rapidement. Il lui faisait de l'effet.

Tout entier a son activité, il ne vit pas que le profiler avait tout de même du mal a se concentrer, et a garder les paupières closes. Il essayait vraiment, pourtant. Il cherchait la bouche de Morgan, la voix de Morgan, mais plongeait seul dans une peur incontrôlée.

« _Calme-toi Spencer. Calme-toi._ »

Il sait pourtant que celui qui le touche n'est pas un ennemi. Mais rien n'y fait, ses muscles se tendent, sa bouche se tors, et les images ignobles se reformes dans sa tête.

Morgan passe doucement sa main dans le boxer du jeune homme, en cherchant sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser, quand la transformation eut lieu. Des ongles se plantèrent dans sa main, la délogèrent sèchement, et d'une traction le génie réussi a repousser le métis qui fut éjecté contre la table basse. En temps normal, Morgan aurait pu réagir. Mais là, prit au jeu, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il roula au sol, le crâne douloureux, en panique, et leva sur Reid un regard interrogateur. Le jeune homme s'était recroquevillé :

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE…Peux pas… »

Morgan se sentit submergé par une vague de culpabilité. C'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas du le presser.

« Mais tu….Tu m'as dis que c'était bon, que… Bon sang, tu n'aurais pas pu réfléchir un peu avant de me donner ton accord ? »

Silence a couper au couteau. Le métis essaie de cacher son érection. Reid renifle, papillonnant des yeux, comme statufié. Morgan est en colère. Contre lui-même, contre ses envies, contre Reid qui ne dit rien et qu'il a certainement du blesser. Mais le tact, chez le profiler, doit encore évoluer.

« Au fait, tant qu'on y est, j'ai un truc a te demander. Tu te drogues encore beaucoup ? »

Reid ouvre la bouche, la referme, serre convulsivement son avant bras. Morgan se lève, le saisit au poignet, mais l'autre se débat, affolé, essayant de se soustraire a la poigne d'acier. Les yeux du métis se font perçants. Il distingue sans mal les points, nombreux, plus ou moins cicatrisés, qui apparaissent dans la peau claire.

« J'ai ma réponse. »

Morgan le lâche, se détourne. Sans un mot de plus, le cœur lourd. Ainsi, Reid se drogue. Il ne peut plus vivre sans sa belle seringue. Il le pensait plus fort que ça. Mais il se trompait. Morgan ne voit pas le génie se rhabiller prestement, humilié, perdu, blessé. Il ne voit pas le regard implorant qu'il lui adresse, son attente insupportable qui le broie le cœur. Reid a simplement besoin d'une présence près de lui, qui l'écarte du mauvais chemin. D'un présence bénéfique, amoureuse, protectrice. Celle qui lui a manqué pendant toute sa jeunesse, et qu'il peine tellement a retrouver. Son sac en bandoulière lui sillant l'épaule, il se tenait près de la porte. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait que le métis le retienne, l'embrasse, et lui fasse oublier ses doutes. Là, maintenant. Morgan refusait de le regarder. L'autre perdit patience :

« Alors c'est ainsi que ça se termine ? Tu…Tu me laisses partir ? Sans un baiser, sans rien ?

-Ta poudre sera la pour te tenir compagnie. Loin de ma brutalité. »

Le visage du génie se décompose. Il franchit le seuil et claque la porte. Morgane soupire, ses épaules se relâchant, et il se laisse tomber dans le canapé. Une minute passe. Puis, dans un accès de rage, il lance le vase présent sur la table contre le mur, et se met a invectiver violemment son manque de réaction. Il aurait du retenir le brun. Lui qui était si fragile…

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Reid marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il entendit un son mat a l'étage, n'y prêta pas attention, couru sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et finit par s'effondrer au sol, hors d'haleine. La, assit contre un mur, hoquetant, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, et doucement, se mit a pleurer, ses épaules se soulevant a des rythmes réguliers. Il l'aimait tant, son métis, sa brute a lui. Et pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Tout foirait. Il songea un instant a sa drogue, qui l'attendait sagement cachée dans son armoire. En revenant chez lui, il s'en débarrasserait. Avec ou sans Morgan, il quitterait ses démons.

* * *

Si vous me détestez, envoyez le 1 :)

Il fallait un petit retournement de situation, non? (A)


	6. Chapter 6

ATTENTION LEMON :D

ENJOY

* * *

« Ne dis rien, surtout. Ca pourrait m'énerver.

-Morgan, mon chou, tu vas être forcé de me le dire a un moment ou a un autre. Tu sais a quel point Reid joue mal, et Hotch va flairer le coup a des kilomètres a la ronde. Si tu veux essayer de rectifier le tir, c'est le moment ! »

Morgan grogne. Lâche l'histoire entre ses dents blanches, les paumes convulsées sur une tasse. Il n'a pas reparlé au brun depuis le désastreux diner. Pas d'appel, ni message, rien, et vis versa. Cette attente l'avait tué, mais il avait tenu le coup. Garcia gronda qu'il avait joué au con, et qu'il devait aller s'excuser. Déjà, le fait de s'être séparé de Reid en mauvais terme le rendait fou, il culpabilisait du coup en traitre qu'il lui avait joué, et avait peur de l'avoir blessé en le pressant trop . Et puis, il avait réalisé que l'autre se droguait. Ce problème devait être réglé également.

« A moins que tu ne préfère qu'Hotchner ne…

-J'ai compris, princesse. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est de sa faute aussi. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il n'était pas prêt. Et…Qu'il se droguait encore. Bon sang, il aurait pu m'en parler !

-Il a honte, Morgan. Honte de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Toi qui parais toujours si fort, sur de toi, libre… Et viril, séducteur, désirable… Il complexe, ton copain, tout simplement.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Jamais la blonde ne fut plus sérieuse. Le métis lâcha un cri étranglé, se cogna a une étagère, et demeura prostré. Reid, complexé par lui, on aurait tout vu. Pourtant, Garcia semblait sur d'elle. Et merde, tient.

« Mais, continua la blonde replète, je pense que tu as du le faire réfléchir, quelque part.

-Il va lâcher la drogue. Je le sais. Reid bouge car il a peur. Ou quand il aime, au choix.

-Alors fais le tomber définitivement amoureux de toi, et rend le heureux. Ce serait sympa, non ?

-Je l'ai mal traité. Ca ne sera pas aussi simple. »

Garcia allait répliquer quand la tête de Prentiss, vaguement agacée, fit son apparition. Elle lâcha que Reid était dans un état post-traumatique, parlait en mono syllabe et ressemblait a une fleur morte. Bien que la comparaison fût peu flatteuse, Garcia s'autorisa un petit rire. Prentiss lui lança un regard courroucé, beuglant qu'elle se sentait seule en l'absence des autres, et qu'elle exigeait immédiatement une réunion.

"..."

« Bon. Je sens que ça va mal se passer. »

Garcia regardait les membres de l'équipe avec une moue sournoise. Reid faisait semblant de lire un journal, et Morgan feignait de s'intéresser aux ragots incessant que débitait Prentiss. Etonnamment, ils le faisaient tous deux très bien, alors que leurs intérêts se superposaient. Ils se cherchaient des yeux, s'ignorant toujours, se croisant parfois. La blonde désespérait d'un changement, quand un autre protagoniste se permit de mettre son grain de sel :

« Reid. Dans la salle des archives, j'ai besoin du dossier 5B-805.

-A bon ? Mais pourquoi je…

-Depuis quand discutes-tu mes demandes ? »

Prentiss apprécia le regard acier qu'Hotch arborait. Reid piqua un fard, balbutia une phrase incongrue, et se précipita vers la porte. Une phrase, ajoutée malicieusement, le fit cependant s'arrêter.

« Morgan, accompagne-le. Il aura besoin de toi.

-J…Je pourrais m'en sortir seul, je…

-Non. Tu ne pourras pas. »

Le métis n'avait pas cherché à discuter. Il se leva, jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin a son supérieur et s'en alla, suivant le trajet de Reid. La porte se ferma doucement. Garcia lâcha un sifflement surprit et Prentiss elle-même arborait un air perdu. Sur quel pied devaient-elles danser ? Le bel homme les laissa un instant dans le doute, puis risqua un sourire :

« Ah, je devais continuer à jouer l'ignorant ? Je le fais si bien. Ecoutez, je veux que mon équipe roule. C'est tout. Ces deux là avaient visiblement besoin de parler. Le reste ne me concerne pas, je ferme les yeux. »

Garcia avait les yeux brillant. Comme elle aimait son patron d'être aussi agréable, parfois. La blonde se demandait tout de même comment Morgan allait si prendre pour parler au génie. Bah, elle verrait bien.

« Au fait, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'autre femme, comment ça se passe, tes soucis amoureux ?

-Tu as une heure devant toi ?, Ricana Prentiss un brin amer, parce que c'est long et sordide.

-J'adore ce qui est sordide. »

Hotchner les laissa bavarder.

".."

Le silence était a couper au couteau. Il les avait accompagné quand ils montaient les escaliers, quand ils avaient fouillés la salle des archive pour en sortir un gros dossier poussiéreux, et il était toujours présent dans l'ascenseur, pendant leur descente. Reid se mordait les lèvres. Il toussa, se permit un commentaire tout en regardant les étages défiler :

« Je me demande pourquoi Hotchner a besoin de ça. Il est très vieux, ce dossier, et j'ai déduis qu'il n'est pas important car… »

Morgan, d'un geste brusque, venait d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt. La machine s'arrêta dans un bruit métallique, projetant Reid contre la paroi, toujours agrippé à ses papiers. Etait-il furieux contre lui ? Ses bavardages l'énervaient-il ?

« Arrête, Reid. Arrête de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu là. »

Spencer baissa la tête, interdit. Que dire ? Par quoi commencer ? Les excuses. Dire qu'il est désolé. Qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Qu'il n'attendait qu'un geste pour rester, s'expliquer, et que le geste n'était pas venu. Ses yeux s'embuent de leur propre chef. Il a honte.

« J…Je ne me drogue plus. J'ai tout jeté. C'est finit.

-C'est bien. C'est pour ta santé que je t'ai dit ça.

-J..Je sais. Mais… Tu m'as laissé partir. Comme si, au final, ça ne t'importait pas tant que ça.

-J'étais furieux, Reid.

-Je sais.

-Mais pas contre toi. »

Le génie lève les yeux, intrigué. Morgan a les bras croisé, le regard braqué au plafond, les sourcils froncés. Il déteste se mettre a nu , s'expliquer, s'excuser. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme a laisser ses sentiments filtrer. Pourtant, pour Reid, il fait un effort. Il lui doit bien ça, après tout.

« J'étais en colère contre moi . Je n'avais pas vu que j'allais trop vite, que tu étais encore en convalescence. Je t'ai blessé. Et j'avais juré de te protéger de tout.

-Dereck… »

Reid pose un baiser sur sa joue, les mains toujours crispés sur l'imposant dossier. Ils ont tout les deux commis une erreur dans cette histoire, mais rien d'irrattrapable, après tout, si ? De toute son âme, il voulait s'excuser, repartir de zéro, oublier ces affreux évènements. Il voulait juste que le grand métis l'embrasse, lui dise qu'il l'aimait, et tout irait bien. Il se pendrait a son cou, et se loverait contre son torse musclé. Morgan n'avait pas bougé :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien, Spence. Je ne suis pas le mec qu'il te faut. Je…

-ARRETE ! »

Spencer tremble. Il s'accroche éperdument a l'autre, lâchant d'un coup le paquet de feuilles qui s'écrase au sol. Il n'en a cure. Deux larmes de nacre fendent ses joues de porcelaine :

« Ne me fais pas ça. Bon sang, tu sais a quel point je m'attache, a quel point j'aime quelqu'un jusqu'à m'en saigner le cœur. Ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant, pas quand j'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse pas retomber dans le noir, Dereck..Je…Je t'aime. Je t'aime, et…Et tu m'as fais croire que toi aussi… »

Deux bras l'encerclent, le serrent. Reid aperçoit le regard brillant du métis, son sourire a peine voilé. Il voulait simplement s'assurer que rien n'avait changé dans les sentiments du génie. Que malgré tout, ils restaient profondément liés. Le génie pleure sourdement, de peine, de joie, de soulagement, sans un regard pour les feuilles toujours au sol. Le métis passe une main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant qu'il est là, qu'il ne partira pas. Qu'il fera plus attention, désormais. Reid se laisse câliner. Quelque chose, en lui, le somme d'agir. La machine repart dans un petit tressautement.

Quand les portes d'acier s'ouvrent, a un mauvais étage, et que Morgan se baisse pour ramasser les feuillets éparpillés, la main blanche du génie l'en empêche.

« Dereck, il est quatorze heures cinq. Cet étage est donc désert pour deux heures. Et je pense que ce bureau, le deuxième, là, doit être ouvert. Oui, c'est même certain.

-C'est génial, Reid, tu connais vraiment tous les détails inutiles de chaque étage, vraiment je te félici… »

Le profiler le tire en avant, et Morgan, étonné et curieux, se laisse faire. L'ascenseur repart. Le métis plein celui qui devra ramasser le dossier puis le remettre en ordre. Peu lui importe. Le bureau est en effet ouvert. Il appartient à un type lambda, que personne ne connait, et qui va subir le destin. La porte est claquée, et Reid attrape le métis par le col pour l'embrasser. Morgan se délecte du baiser, pousse doucement le génie contre le bureau, et l'y fait asseoir. Mais quand le profiler veut ouvrir son pantalon, Morgan se rétracte :

« Arrête. Je ne veux pas que ça fasse comme ça la dernière fois.

-Ca ne le fera pas. Je suis prêt, Morgan. J'ai envie de le faire avec toi. S'il te plait. »

Le métis n'hésite pas longtemps. Il allonge insolemment le génie sur le bureau pour l'embrasser dans le cou, alors que Reid, d'abord craintif, finit par passer sa main dans le boxer de son vis-a-vis pour caresser sa virilité. Bien que puceau de ce côté la, il sait très bien comment exciter un homme. C'est sans doute plus simple que pour une femme, en plus. Reid gémit, se cambre, sourit en se mordant les lèvres. Morgan prends sa main volatile, la plaque sur le bureau.

« Laisse-moi te faire plaisir. C'est toi avant moi. »

Reid obtempère, charmé par cette soudaine générosité charnelle. Il pousse tout de même un léger cri quand Morgan le déshabille, légèrement honteux de son corps mince et sans muscle apparent. Le métis embrasse ses tétons, mordille sa peau, laisse des suçons colorés. Il est ravit de voir a quel point le corps du génie est sensible. D'un baiser il se tend, d'une caresse il gémit, et sa langue effleure sa peau, il lâche un long râle de plaisir qui le fait frissonner. Reid n'a jamais connu ces sensations divines qui le font trembler. La bouche brûlante descend vers son entrejambe.

« N…Non D…Dereck ne…N…Ah ! »

Cette chaleur autour de son sexe, la caresse de ses doigts sur ses cuisses, Reid écarte naturellement les jambes, gémissant, haletant, le visage rouge, visiblement heureux. Sa main gauche va caresser le crâne rasé de Dereck, sa gorge, son visage. Le métis lèche vicieusement le sexe de son amant, et l'autre se tend, s'accrochant au bureau. Il ne doit pas jouir tout de suite. Morgan remonte, redresse le corps du génie contre lui et l'embrasse, descendant ses propres vêtements par la même occasion. De la poche arrière de son jean, il sort un préservatif. Reid, bien qu'a bout de souffle, se permet un commentaire :

« J…Je peux savoir p…Ourquoi tu as ça ?

-Si tu savais, mon chou, tu serais jaloux ! »

Reid éclate de rire alors que le métis l'allonge de nouveau. Le génie adore sentir les muscles de Morgan rouler sur sa peau, se poser contre lui sans lui faire mal, toute cette force contenue qui l'excite davantage. Il se cambre toujours plus, pousse de petits gémissements a l'oreille du métis qui devient fou, peu a peu. Ses lèvres se font plus demandeuses, sa peau même semble pulser contre la sienne. Morgan le prépare avec un, puis deux doigts. L'autre se tortille, grimace un peu, mais ne trouve pas le contact douloureux, juste désagréable, et puis, le grand profiler sait très bien détourner son attention.

« Spence. Je vais y aller. C'est…Tu es prêt ? »

Pour toute réponse, le génie prend son visage et embrasse ses lèvres charnues, souriant. Oui, il est prêt. Morgan lui écarte les cuisses, se positionne, et le pénètre doucement. Les ongles du génie se plantent dans les épaules chocolat, alors que l'air quitte ses poumons. Une douleur le perfore, le tétanise, l'effraie. Morgan l'embrasse, l'habituant peu a peu a son va et vient. L'étroitesse du jeune homme l'excite au plus au plus haut point, mais le métis se retient d'accélérer la cadence. Contre toute attente, Reid se redresse, se presse contre lui et s'empale, poussant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Essoufflé, carmin, il mordille le lob de l'oreille du métis :

« Je… N…Ne suis pas en sucre…T…Tu peux y aller… »

Le métis frémit. Le génie se rend absolument pas compte qu'il l'allume comme une torche . Il l'écrase contre le bureau, crocs a découvert, et ses coups de bassins se font plus mouvementés. Reid a noué ses jambes autour de son bassin musculeux, et ondule comme un serpent. Morgan se demande un instant si l'autre n'a réellement eu aucune aventure masculine tellement il semble avoir de l'expérience. Le métis accélère le rythme, maintenant bien le corps du génie contre le sien, dévorant sa peau et en y laissant parfois quelques traces de dents. Les ongles de Reid, possessif, marquent la chair du métis qui n'arrive pas a trouver cela dérangeant. Le sexe du profiler s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans l'intimité de Reid qui perd doucement la tête, s'abandonnant aux gémissements et aux caresses de son amant.

« Plus fort, murmure t-il par pur jeu, plus fort Dereck je ne sens rien… »

Il ne s'est jamais sentit plus insolent, plus désirable qu'a cet instant. Et quand il voit le profiler se passer la langue les lèvres, alors qu'une goutte de sueur coule entre ses pectoraux, il se sent plus amoureux que jamais. Morgan l'embrasse, scelle leurs bouches, alors que ses coups de butors atteignent leur paroxysme. Il sent que le sexe du brun, tendu comme un arc, ne peut plus tenir la cadence. Sa bouche charnue se balade dans le cou du génie, titille son oreille, suçote son point sensible, juste sur la jugulaire. L'autre essai d'échapper a la douce torture, gémit plus encore, se cambre.

« Dereck ! J…Je vais… »

Une pénétration plus puissante encore que les précédentes, le fait jouir. Criant le prénom du métis, il frissonne violemment, et vibre en comprenant que Morgan s'est extériorisé, lui aussi. Il retombe mollement sur le bureau, la respiration sifflante, les yeux clos. Il entend le brun enlever la capote, la jeter, et reposer son corps sur le sien. La chaleur redouble.

« Alors, beau gosse, prêt pour un deuxième round ? »

Reid glapit, et l'autre ricane en secouant la tête. Non, Reid n'était pas encore prêt a accuser deux fois les assauts du métis. Cela viendrait, avec le temps. Morgane se lève, prends le profiler contre son torse. L'autre noue derechef ses chétives jambes autour de sa taille, essayant de ne pas prêter attention a leur nudité respective.

« T…Tu savais que faire l'amour dans un bureau représente, statistiquement parlant…

-Je t'aime, Spence. »

Reid pique un fard, balbutie, sourit. Détourne les yeux. Une main bouillante lui caresse la joue. Spencer n'a pas besoin de répondre pour lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments sont partagés. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, sans parler, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre battre leurs cœurs.

« Hotchner va être furieux.

-On vient de coucher ensemble. Tu peux parler de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-On ne dit pas coucher, on dit faire l'amour. »

Morgan rit, se recule, murmure qu'il trouve l'autre magnifique. Reid saute du bureau, rougissant à l' extrême, et remet ses vêtements. Il lui faudra du temps, et quelques kilos en plus pour qu'il puisse accepter son corps et sa beauté. Morgane le reluque sans complexe, toujours nu comme un ver.

« On devrait… Y aller, non ?

-Tu as déchiré ma chemise. Ca ne va pas faire sérieux.

-J…Je suis désolé ! »

L'autre hoche la tête, la langue entre les dents. Reid ne changera jamais. Morgan se rhabille avec lenteur, laisse sa chemise sur le sol, et sort.

« Attends ! On ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça !

-bien sur que si, on peut : on le fait, même ! Aller, viens là ! »

Il le prend a la taille, l'empêchant de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Ils retournent directement au bureau, sans le précieux dossier. Morgan sourit dans sa barbe, cachant la jubilation qui l'agite, le cœur léger. Reid, lui, ne peut camoufler ses rougeurs et son air béat. Il replace ses mèches derrière son oreilles, gêné et heureux. L'ascenseur les crache de nouveau au bon étage. La porte est poussée. Rossi et JJ sont de retour. Tous regardent les deux arrivant avec de grands yeux.

« Morgan, c'est quoi cet élan d'exhibitionnisme ?

-Une armoire m'est tombée dessus, aux archives. Ma chemise est foutue.

-Vicieuses, les armoires des archives, approuve Rossi, vraiment vicieuses. »

Morgan tout de même surprit que son mensonge soit accepté si facilement, hausse les épaules et va se poser sur une chaise, les yeux de ses collègues féminins braqués sur son torse chocolat. Alors que JJ ouvre la bouche pour ordonner a Morgane de se vêtir, le supérieur fait de nouveau une entrée.

« Reid. Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. »

* * *

Vladadam :)

Finira bien finira pas bien ?

(J'espère que niveau faute d'ortho ça va mieux ce coup-ci :s )


	7. Chapter 7

LE DERNIER CHAPITRE! Celui ci est bien court, je vous l'accorde, mais je prépare déja une autre histoire avec ce couple:)

Si ma fic vous a plu, j'en suis ravie (l)

* * *

« V…Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Hotch lui fait signe de s'avancer, et lui montre son ordinateur. On y voit un bureau, LE bureau, évidemment, mais a travers des filtres de couleur. Les détails sont flous. Hotch, les bras croisés, lui annonce que ces étages n'ont pas été pourvu de caméra, mais de détecteur de chaleur.

« Tu vois comment ça fonctionne ?

-Oui, bien sur, en fait, les rayonnements infrarouges de grandes longueurs d'onde passent dans un détecteur a photométrie et…

-Exactement. Pour simplifier, lorsqu'un homme génère de l'activité, sa forme se teinte de rouge, alors qu'au contraire, lorsqu'il est calme, il est bleu.

-O…Oui, je sais cela, mais…

-Regarde. »

L'écran rembobine la video, puis se remet en marche. Déglutissant âprement, Reid se vit entrer dans la pièce en compagnie du métis. Heureusement, les formes étaient bien trop floues pour être reconnaissables mais le brun éprouvait une forte gêne en sachant que son supérieur allait violer leur intimité.

« Je pense que ce sont deux hommes.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-La position est reconnaissable. »

Reid piqua un fard, plaquant une main sur ses lèvres. Une silhouette bleue, le sienne, venait d'être allongée sur le bureau, passant au orange. Morgan, lui, était déjà au rouge. Sans un mot, le génie observa donc sa propre vie sexuelle, rongé par la honte. Hotch regardait la video sans paraître le moins du monde gêné, et a la fin remarqua l'état presque comateux de son agent :

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai, tu es d'un naturel plutôt prude. Excuse moi.

-C…Ce n'est rien…Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse, au juste ?

-Que tu veilles a ce que je ne retrouve plus cela sur mon écran. »

Le sous entendu est plus clair que jamais. Reid ouvre la bouche pour nier, se défendre, mais ses arguments meurent dans sa gorge, et il baisse simplement la tête. C'est humiliant. Hotch se lève, pose une main volatile sur son épaule. Il lui murmure qu'il est heureux pour lui, qu'il a trouvé le meilleur protecteur au monde, et qu'a présent, tout ira bien. Mais qu'il doit faire son travail, et que, par conséquent, il doit faire semblant de ne rien connaître de cette relation.

« N…Nous sommes discret !

-Ce n'est pas ce que me dit cette jolie vidéo. »

Reid rougit de honte, remercie sourdement son supérieur. Il ne le savait pas aussi compatissant, et s'en sent terriblement soulagé. Les joues rouges, le génie s'éloignait, quand une question le fait se retourner :

« Mais…Avec ces simples images, comment avez-vous fait pour savoir de qui il s'agissait ?

-J'ai le son. Je ne l'ai pas mit pour ne pas te gêner d'avantage. »

Reid s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

"..."

« Tu es bien silencieux, ce soir. C'est ton entrevue avec le patron qui te rend sans voix ?

-Oh, non, pas vraiment. Il a vraiment été compréhensif. Et puis, ça nous servira de leçon.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! »

Reid grimaça d'un air presque ravit, protestant vainement contre les commentaires coquins du métis, et s'allongea distraitement sur ses genoux. Il réfléchissait a vive allure. Cette histoire sombre qui s'achevait, son amour pour Morgan qui grandissait de jour en jour, la bénédiction officieuse des membres de l'équipe, et cette seringue, cette ignoble seringue, toujours cachée dans son armoire. Il n'avait pas réussi a s'en débarasser, l'obligeant a mentir. Reid était persécuté par d'affreux cauchemars, qu'il ne pouvait détruire. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

« Il est tard, mon ange, je vais te laisser.

-Non. Ne pars pas. Reste avec moi.

-Je reste dormir ce soir ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on arrive au bureau ensemble », le taquinait le métis, loin de comprendre le sérieux de la conversation.

Reid s'assit en califourchon sur ses jambes, et fourra son visage dans le cou du brun qui lui caressa les cheveux. Le génie tremblait quelque peu.

« Je suis faible, Dereck. Sans aide, sans ta présence, je vais retomber, et m'y noyer. Je…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Si tu veux que je reste, je reste, c'est tout. »

Morgan l'embrassa avec douceur, vaguement inquiété par la lueur dans les yeux du profiler. Il se doutait malgré lui que son amant se droguait encore, et allait tout faire pour l'aider a quitter cette dépendance.

« Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

-Je compte le souhaiter longtemps.

-Ca me plait. »

Reid éclata de rire, ravit et amoureux. Alors que les mains chocolats descendaient de nouveau le long de ses hanches, il ne pu s'empêcher d'adresser une courte prière au ciel, pour un Dieu inconnu, le remerciant de lui avoir offert cet ange coloré qui le défendrait de tout, et pour toujours.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de ce sourire stupide ?

-Je pensais a toi.

-Merci, Spence, ça me touche beaucoup…

-Mais….Mais n…Non, je….

-Je déconne, Spence ! »

Il restait encore quelques détails a régler avant que le docteur Reid soit parfaitement détendu, mais ils avaient le temps de s'en occuper. Après tout, un amour comme le leur, ça ne s'effiloche pas comme ça.

* * *

Voui voui je suis nulle en fin ... Navrée ! En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos nombreux commentaires :D


End file.
